Teiko Arc: Ai Ja Nai?
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Kumpulan cerita fluffy para Kiseki no Sedai dan Kuroko dalam kehidupannya sebagai siswa SMA Teiko bersama dengan chara-chara pasangan mereka/Chapter 2/Kise X OC/my first fic in this fandom/Warning inside/Check it out!
1. Kuroko

**AN:**

Kita andaikan saja Kiseki no Sedai dan Kuroko berada di SMA yang sama, SMA Teiko. Dan mereka sangat kompak serta akur. Disini Kaze membuat _chara_ untuk pasangan dari mereka. _Chara_ pertama Kaze adalah untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. _Chara_ ini memiliki rambut berwarna _soft_ _green_ panjang hingga pinggul dengan mata berwarna violet. Ciri khasnya adalah rambutnya yang selalu dikepang ke belakang. Ia bernama **Haruka Suiren**. Gadis pemalu dan lemah lembut yang mengikuti klub _ikebana_ (merangkai bunga).

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: KuroBas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and OC**

**Pairing: Kuroko X OC (Haruka)**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**TEIKO ARC: AI JA NAI?**

* * *

Hari sudah sore, langitpun sudah berwarna kemerahan. Tanda matahari sebentar lagi ingin terbenam digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Di sebuah SMA di kota Tokyo, di ruangan perpustakaan, ada seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kepalanya berbantalkan lipatan tangan dan buku yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Hari ini hari yang berat untuknya. Klub merangkai bunga yang diikutinya akan mengikuti lomba satu minggu lagi. Ia yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan sekolah jadi intensif untuk latihan. Walaupun hanya menata bunga, tetap saja lelah. Karena selain konsentrasi, menata bunga juga diperlukan keahlian tangan dalam merangkai bunga. Salah sedikit akan merusak penampilan bunga yang ia rangkai.

Gadis bersurai _soft_ _green_ yang bernama lengkap Haruka Suiren itu nampaknya masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Rasanya ia malas untuk pulang dan ingin tidur disini saja. Tapi, itu tak mungkin bukan? Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan pulang. Gadis itu mengusap-usap mata violetnya untuk menghilangkan efek buram bekas ia tidur tadi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," mata Suiren mendadak jadi jernih setelah mendengar perkataan seseorang. Kepalanya menoleh mencari asal suara. Ia pun berhenti menoleh ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di depannya.

Ia ingin berteriak saking kagetnya. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan. Gadis itu hanya menutup mulutnya dan memekik karena terkejut, "Ka..kau. Se..sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu," jawabnya singkat. Pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu lalu menunjuk ke arah Suiren.

"A..apa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Aku ingin mengambil buku yang dari tadi ada di dekapanmu itu," jawabnya dengan tampang _poker_ _face_.

Manik violetnya lantas melihat buku sejarah Jepang berjudul _The_ _Rise_ _of_ _Shinsengumi_ yang memang persis di hadapannya. Buku yang tadi ia baca lalu ia jadikan bantalan untuk tidur, "Ah-oh.._gomennasai_," ucapnya seraya buru-buru memberikan buku itu pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

Pemuda itu, yang masih dengan raut muka datarnya, mengambil buku yang Suiren berikan, "Lain kali jangan menjadikan buku sebagai bantalan tidur. Selain itu, ini sudah sore. Apakah baik seorang gadis sepertimu masih berada di sekolah?" si pemilik mata _sapphire_ tersebut malah menasihati gadis itu.

Suiren merasa malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Tapi apakah pemuda itu tidak terlalu kasar? Ia baru kali ini bertemu seorang pemuda yang terang-terangan mengomelinya, walaupun dengan nada halus dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bilang hanya lima belas menit," tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu dari depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku mengerti, Aomine-kun. Kau duluan saja," ucap pemuda itu.

"_Hey_, kenapa jadi aku yang diusir?" balas pemuda yang ada di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Ya sudahlah. Tapi cepat kembali," ucapnya seraya menghilang dari depan pintu.

"_Hai'_," jawabnya. Ia lalu melihat Suiren, "Aku permisi dulu," ucapnya singkat lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Suiren menghela nafas panjang. Ia kira pemuda itu ingin memarahinya lagi. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot. Ia harus berterimakasih pada pemuda yang tadi berteriak dari depan pintu itu. Kalau tidak, Suiren mungkin akan pingsan karena terlalu malu.

Gadis yang menjadikan kepangan rambut kebelakang sebagai ciri khasnya itu memang memiliki sifat yang _introvert_. Namun bukan _introvert_ tingkat tinggi. Ia hanya tidak bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Di tahun pertama ia sekolah saja jumlah teman-temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu semua juga berasal dari klubnya. Namun ia beruntung. Salah satu anggota klub _ikebana_ berasal dari kelasnya.

Ia jadi memikirkan perkataan pemuda tadi. Perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Selelah apapun dirinya, ia harus cepat pulang atau keluarganya akan khawatir. Apalagi kakaknya. Kakak laki-laki Suiren memang sangat menyeramkan, namun ia tetap menyayanginya. Ia tahu, kakaknya bertingkah seperti itu hanya untuk melindunginya.

Suiren melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ya ampun! Sudah hampir jam enam sore. Orangtuanya pasti khawatir setengah mati. Setelah membereskan buku yang ia baca, gadis bermata violet itupun langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan santainya makan sambil membaca buku diantara teman-temannya dan menghiraukan suasana sekitarnya. Pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu sangat _hobby_ membaca. Teman-temannya juga tahu itu. _Vanilla_ _shake_ kesukaannya selalu menemani hampir disetiap santap makan siangnya.

"Kurokocchi, pulang latihan basket nanti ayo kita mampir ke toko _dango_. Disana ada _dango_ _variant_ baru yang ingin aku coba. Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, dan Murasakibaracchi juga ikut. Makin banyak orang, makin seru," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ dengan riangnya. Itu sudah biasa.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, peruntunganku sedang jelek hari ini. Jadi, aku langsung pulang saja, _nodayo_," jawab pemuda bersurai hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou di sebelah kirinya. Ia sedang memainkan gantungan kunci katak yang ia klaim sebagai _lucky_ _item_nya hari ini.

"Aku akan ikut," pemuda bermata ungu itu menambahkan. "Akachin, apa kau juga ikut?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa. Ayahku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu sebelum ia berangkat ke Inggris nanti malam," jawab pemuda bersurai semerah darah. Sang kapten tim basket SMA Teiko, Akashi Seijuro.

"Kise, apakah toko itu yang ada di dekat _konbini_?" tanya pemuda bermata biru tua yang duduk di sebelah kanan Kuroko, Aomine Daiki.

Pemuda bermata kuning yang dipanggil Kise itu mengangguk cepat, "Toko itu yang aku beritahu padamu ketika kita jalan pulang, kemarin."

"Baiklah, aku ikut," kata Aomine singkat.

Kuroko sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang. Ia lupa membeli pakan untuk Nigou kemarin. Sambil membalik halaman buku yang ia baca, Kuroko menjawab, "_Gomen_, aku-" ada kartu pelajar terselip diantara lembaran buku yang itu. Kartu pelajar itu bertuliskan nama Haruka Suiren. Ia sedikit kaget ketika melihat foto yang ada di kartu pelajar tersebut. Itu adalah foto gadis yang ia temui di perpustakaan kemarin.

"Kau kenapa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise karena melihat Kuroko yang terdiam tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan ini pada seseorang," ucapnya pada teman-temannya. "Aku permisi dulu," Kuroko lalu meninggalkan teman-teman satu klubnya itu dan bergegas menemui si pemilik kartu pelajar.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

Suasana kelas 1-E saat ini sedang ramai. Tentu saja, sedang jam istrirahat makan siang. Rata-rata di kelas ini membawa _bento_. Masing-masing dari mereka memakan _bento_nya di dalam kelas dalam bentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil. Suiren juga ada disana. Namun, ia hanya berdua saja dengan Takigawa Yume, satu-satunya temannya yang ada di kelas.

"_Kawai_," ucap Yume ketika melihat bekal yang dibawa Suiren.

"Kau mau coba?" tawarnya. _Bento_ Suiren adalah buatannya sendiri. Walaupun ia belum handal. Masih harus banyak belajar.

"Aku mau yang ini," Yume menyumpit telur dadar gulung di kotak makan Suiren, "_Umai_!" serunya riang.

Namun kegembiraan mereka terinterupsi ketika seseorang disamping Suiren memanggilnya. "Apa ini milikmu?"

Suiren dan Yume menoleh bersamaan. "Se..sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" pertanyaan yang sama yang gadis bermata violet itu lontarkan pada pemuda yang mengagetkannya dua kali.

"Dari sebelum kau membuka kotak makanmu," ucapnya singkat.

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Suiren. Ia tak merasakannya sama sekali. Sama persis ketika pemuda itu membuatnya terkejut di perpustakaan kemarin sore. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Ia bagaikan makhluk tak kasat mata. Suiren lalu melihat benda yang ada di tangan sang pemuda. Pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ini milikmu?" tanyanya ulang.

Suiren mengangguk lalu mengambil kartu pelajar yang ada di tangan Kuroko, "_A_.._arigatou_ _gozaimasu_," ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"_Doittasimashite_," balasnya singkat. "Aku permisi dulu," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan kelas Suiren.

Karena terkejut bahwa pemuda itu mendengar ucapan terimakasihnya, gadis bersurai _soft_ _green_ itu sampai lupa menanyakan namanya agar suatu hari bisa membalas budi. Ketika si pemuda hampir menghilang dari depan pintu, Suiren berlari dan menarik lengannya, "Na..namamu. A..aku belum tahu namamu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruka-san," setelah mendengar itu Suiren melepaskan lengan Kuroko. Setelah itu pemuda bermata _sapphire_ yang tidak memiliki ekspresi tersebut langsung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Wajah Suiren memerah. Ia belum pernah seberani ini pada laki-laki. Ini baru pertama kalinya, "_Arigatou_, Kuroko-kun," gumamnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

"Kuroko, larimu kurang cepat!" ucap Aomine kesal. Sudah berulangkali pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menasihati Kuroko untuk mempercepat larinya.

"Lariku sudah cepat, kok," seraya mengusap peluh dengan santainya Kuroko membalas Aomine.

"Dasar kau, cepat apanya? Anak TK yang ada di dekat rumahku lebih cepat darimu, tahu!" geram Aomine.

"Sudahlah, Aominecchi. Kurokocchi memang lambat. Kita semua tahu itu. Tapi dia tetap pemain yang hebat," bela Kise.

"Jangan membelanya, Kise. Kau sendiri juga jangan lengah menghadapi Murasakibara. Kau belum mencetak angka di babak kedua ini!" teriak Aomine sambil terengah-engah. _Ace_ dari tim basket itu memang terkenal paling garang diantara semuanya. Kise yang berbalik diomeli hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Saai ini mereka semua sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi turnamen yang diadakan dua minggu lagi. Turnamen musim panas ini adalah turnamen pertama mereka di SMA. SMA Teiko merupakan sekolah yang diunggulkan dalam turnamen tersebut. Apalagi ada mereka, Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal semenjak SMP dan Kuroko sebagai pemain bayangan keenamnya.

"Sudahlah, Dai-chan," ucap gadis bersurai _pink_ di pinggir lapangan. Ia Momoi Satsuki. Manager dari tim basket Teiko.

Di lokasi yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda, Suiren bersama anggota klubnya bergegas menuju ruang klub _ikebana_. Di SMA Teiko, gedung klub-klub sekolah letaknya tak jauh dari _gym_. Itu berarti, jika mereka ke ruangan klub mereka harus melewati _gym_.

"Suu-chan, sebelum ke ruangan klub aku ingin ke _gym_ dulu. Ada yang ingin aku temui," ucap Yume. Suu-chan adalah panggilan akrab Yume pada Suiren.

Suiren tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Aku temani."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berbelok ke arah _gym_ yang letaknya beberapa meter dari gedung klub, "Momo-chan!" teriak Yume dari depan pintu _gym_.

Ternyata yang merespon adalah wanita bersurai _pink_ yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Manik Suiren melihat bahwa saat ini tim basket sedang latihan. Tak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Tunggu! Warna rambut itu bukankah milik...,"Kuroko-kun," gumamnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Suu-chan?" tanya Yume.

"Kau lupa, Yume-chan? Dia yang tadi siang mengembalikan kartu pelajarku," jelas Suiren.

Alis Yume mengernyit,"Benarkah?" Suiren mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Momoi datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Hisashiburi_ _dana_, Yume-chan. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Momoi.

"_Hisashiburi_, Momo-chan. Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," jawab Yume sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku. Momoi tersenyum lalu mengambilnya.

"_Abunai_!" teriak Kise tiba-tiba. Sebuah bola meluncur tepat ke arah Suiren. Karena posisi Suiren yang jauh dari lapangan, para pemain terlambat menghentikan bola. Langsung saja bola itu menghantam lengan kiri gadis bermata violet itu.

Suiren jatuh terduduk. Ia memegangi lengan kirinya yang kini nyeri karena hantaman bola, "_Itai_," lirihnya pelan.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terjulur di depan wajahnya, "_Daijobu_ _desu_ _ka_?" tanya si pemilik tangan tersebut.

Suiren mendongakkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya langsung panas setelah melihat orang yang membantunya berdiri, "_Daijobu_ _desu_, Kuroko-kun," ucapnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Mata Kuroko beralih dari tangan ke bagian wajah orang yang ia tolong, "Haruka-san?"

Suiren tersenyum malu-malu. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi lengan yang tadi terhantam bola. Jantungnya berdetak liar karena tangan Kuroko yang masih menempel di punggungnya. Tangan itu begitu kuat dan kokoh. Ia melihat sekilas wajah Kuroko yang saat ini dipenuhi keringat. Wajahnya kembali memanas.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku tak sengaja," ucap Aomine sambil berlari menghampiri Suiren dan Kuroko.

"Kau sangat serampangan, _nodayo_. Perhatikan orang-orang disekitarmu," ucap Midorima yang ternyata memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dari dalam lapangan.

"Aku 'kan tak sengaja. Lagipula aku juga sudah minta maaf," Aomine membela diri.

"A..aku tak apa-apa," jawab Suiren. _"A..ano,_ Kuroko-kun. Ka..kau bisa kembali berlatih."

Kuroko makin mempererat pegangan tangannya di punggung Suiren, "Kau harus ke UKS. Sepertinya kau demam. Akan aku antar," ucapnya.

"Tak perlu," sanggahnya. Apa kau tak tahu Kuroko? Suiren hampir kehabisan nafas karena berdekatan denganmu. Jantungnya juga nyaris copot dan mukanya memerah juga bukan karena demam. Tapi karena dirimu!

"Karena aku yang menolongmu, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ayo ke UKS," kali ini ucapannya sepertinya tak bisa diganggu gugat. Suiren menyerah dan akhirnya mengiyakan perkataan Kuroko.

"Tolong ya, Kuroko," ucap Aomine yang sepertinya merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kembali," ia lalu memapah Suiren ke ruangan UKS.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

"Ya ampun. Lenganmu bengkak. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya guru piket yang saat ini menjaga UKS, Araki Masako.

Suiren memperhatikan lengannya yang kini mulai membiru, "Terkena hantaman bola basket, _Sensei_," jawabnya.

Araki lalu mengambil plester kompres yang ada di kotak obat, "Tempel ini di lenganmu. Sebaiknya kau juga jangan terlalu menggerakkan tangan kirimu terlalu sering. Nanti akan semakin bengkak."

"_Hai'_, _Sensei_," Suiren mengambil plester yang diberikan gurunya.

"Biar aku bantu," ucap Kuroko.

Araki terkejut, "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" rasanya tadi siswi yang ada di hadapannya ini ke UKS sendirian.

"Aku yang mengantarnya kesini, _Sensei_," ucap Kuroko santai.

"Eh? Benarkah?" katanya sambil mengernyitkan alis."Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya. Setelah agak baikan, kau boleh pulang," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Kuroko dan Suiren disana.

Setelah gurunya pergi. Kuroko dan Suiren hanya berdua di UKS. Jantung Suiren kembali berdetak liar. Oh _Kami_-sama, kenapa jantungnya menggila seperti ini? Manik violetnya lalu memandangi wajah Kuroko yang serius menempelkan plester kompres ke lengannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, saat ini diperutnya bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik serta pasokan udara yang mendadak menipis ke paru-parunya. Aliran darahnya juga jadi makin cepat. Dan itu semua karena pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ yang ada di depannya. Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah ini cinta? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Suiren menikmatinya.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

_**-Kuroko X Haruka-**_

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

_Holla_, _minna_-sama!

Ini fic pertama Kaze di fandom **Kuroko no Basuke**, YAY! *tiup terompet*

_Project_ ini sebenarnya sudah Kaze persiapkan dari sejak lama, namun baru terealisasikan sekarang

Di fic ini niatnya mau Kaze buat sebagai kumpulan cerita _fluffy_ anak-anak KiSedai sama Kuroko yang dipasangkan chara cewek buatan Kaze

Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian karakter dalam penulisan

Kaze baru dua bulan jadi penggemar Kurobas soalnya, hehe

Oleh karena itu, mohon bantuannya ya, _minna_!

Yosh, terus dukung Kaze agar bisa menelurkan fic yang lebih bagus dan baik lagi!

_Adios_!


	2. Kise

**AN:**

Untuk cerita kedua, Kaze akan buat _chara_ untuk Kise. _Chara_ ini bernama **Fuyuki Ran**. Gadis dengan tinggi 170 cm dengan rambut coklat sebahu serta mata yang berwarna _amber_. Sifatnya sangat keras dan tegas. Dia ketua di kelas Kise sekaligus ketua festival kebudayaan yang akan diselenggarakan di SMA Teikou. Gadis ini mengikuti klub _judo_.

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: KuroBas belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, and OC**

**Pairing: Kise X OC (Fuyuki)**

**_goGatsu no kaze present_**

**TEIKO ARC: AI JA NAI?**

* * *

"Kise! Jangan coba-coba kabur dari pengawasanku!" teriak seorang gadis dengan satu jari telunjuk mengacung ke depan dari pintu _gym_. Teriakan itu jelas saja membuat seluruh anggota tim basket yang memang sore itu sedang berlatih jadi tertuju padanya. Gadis itu berambut coklat sebahu dengan mata seterang batu _amber_. Tingginya 170 sentimeter. Ukuran yang sangat tinggi bagi seorang gadis di sekolahnya.

Kise Ryota, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang hendak melakukan tembakan dari garis _three_ _point_ itu mematung. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke asal suara. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia melihat mata si pemilik suara yang membara bagaikan api dengan takut-takut. Tenggorokannya pun jadi sulit menelan ludah, rasanya seperti terganjal batu kali seukuran kepalan tangan.

Gadis bernama lengkap Fuyuki Ran itu mendekat ke arah lapangan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Tangannya ia kepalkan kedepan hingga terdengar bunyi _'krek!'_ dari buku-buku jarinya, "Kise! Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu kalau kau juga bertanggung jawab dengan kelas kita?!" langkahnya semakin mendekat ke arah Kise.

Dengan susah payah pemuda bermata kuning itu menelan ludahnya, "_E..eto_, Fuyucchi. Hari ini aku ada lati-"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" potong Ran, "Sebagai ketua festival, aku juga sudah minta izin pada Akashi agar kau diperbolehkan untuk tidak ikut latihan sementara. Akashi yang juga ketua OSIS memaklumi hal itu." Tangannya menarik baju bagian belakang Kise, "Cepat kembali ke kelas!" dengan paksa akhirnya Ran menyeret Kise dari lapangan.

Korban penyeretan itupun pasrah. Ia sadar kalau ia memang bersalah. Lagipula Ran adalah gadis yang tangguh. Ia salah satu atlit andalan klub _judo_ di sekolahnya. Padahal anggota klub _judo_ di sekolahnya hanya anak laki-laki, tapi Ran adalah pengecualian.

Seluruh orang disana memandang Kise dengan tatapan iba sebagian dari mereka pasti berpikir betapa malangnya nasib sang _copycat._ Bahkan anggota _kiseki_ _no_ _sedai_ yang lain hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Kecuali Kuroko yang memang tak pernah bisa berekspresi sesuai dengan keadaan.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

Mulut Kise selalu cemberut selama berada di dalam kelas. Aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya pun juga mengatakan _'jangan dekati aku'_. Ran yang melihat itu hanya acuh dan kembali melakukan tugasnya, mengawasi serta memberikan arahan pada teman sekelasnya. Ia pun sesekali membantu temannya yang kesulitan mengerjakan bagiannya.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi, jika hari ini juga dihitung, festival kebudayaan dilaksanakan. Tapi kelas 1-B baru selesai sekitar enam puluh persen. Sangat miris bukan? Wajar saja kalau Ran, sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua festival kebudayaan, sangat tegas dalam menindak siapapun yang berani bolos untuk menyiapkan acara tersebut. Termasuk Kise.

Selain terkenal di kelasnya, Kise juga terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Bahkan diseluruh Jepang. Dengan pekerjaannya yang sebagai model, sudah wajar baginya kalau setiap orang mengetahui siapa dirinya. Walaupun begitu, Kise tetaplah orang yang ramah. Namun juga sering kelihatan bodoh dengan tingkahnya yang heboh dan berlebihan.

Ran melirik keberadaan Kise yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Aura Kise nampak suram. Sebegitu menderitanyakah ketika ia dipisahkan dengan basket? Dengan acuh tak acuh akhirnya Ran mendekati Kise yang kesulitan untuk membuat simpul.

"Sini, biar aku bantu," Ran mencoba ramah pada Kise.

Kise melirik kearah gadis yang menawarkan bantuan itu, "Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya. Padahal sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia membuat simpul itu, namun tetap saja salah.

"_Aho_! Talinya jadi kusut. Sini, berikan padaku," gadis bermata _amber_ itu mengambil paksa tali yang ada di tangan Kise.

'_Sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali membentakku,'_ batin Kise. Matanya dengan kesal melihat Ran yang serius membuat simpul.

"Selesai," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum manis yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda disebelahnya salah tingkah. "Ini," lanjutnya seraya memberikan tali itu pada Kise.

Kise terpana melihat Ran. Ternyata gadis seseram dirinya memiliki senyum yang amat manis. Bagi Kise, itu adalah senyuman tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Namun itulah yang Kise rasakan saat ini. Tanpa pemuda sadari, wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Apa?" tanya Ran dengan nada sinis.

Kise mengambil tali tersebut lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapnya. _Mood_ Kise kembali seperti semula. Ia berdeham untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Kalau saja tadi kau tidak kabur dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu disini, pasti kau sudah bisa berlatih basket sekarang. Itu semua salahmu. Kau yang menyanggupi untuk jadi juru sibuk festival sekolah sebagai perwakilan kelas. Aku sebagai ketua kelas jadi bertanggung jawab atas hasil kerjamu. Akan sangat memalukan bila kelas kita belum selesai ketika festival dimulai," omel Ran pada Kise. Entah omelan itu masuk ke telinga Kise atau tidak.

"_Wakatta_, _wakatta_," Kise bangun dari duduknya, "_Arigato_ atas bantuannya, _Kaichou_-san," lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda. Pemuda itu lalu meletakkan tali ke kotak hiasan dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Ya ampun, laki-laki yang satu ini memang sulit untuk dinasihati. Cara apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Kise bisa mendengarkannya? Ran memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar pusing saat ini. Sudahlahlah, toh setelah festival ia tak akan berurusan lagi dengan Kise.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

"Oi, Kise! Jangan meninggalkan kelas seenaknya! Lakukan tugasmu!" teriakan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kise dengar, namun entah mengapa suara itu tak membuat Kise kesal sedikitpun. Ia malah ingin sering mendengarnya. Bahkan ia sengaja melakukan kesalahan agar suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Fuyuki-san, Kise sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Jangan marahi dia lagi," ucap salah seorang siswi yang berasal dari kelasnya. Ran tahu, pasti ia adalah penggemar Kise. Hal ini makin membuat Ran semakin kesal. Memarahi orang yang berbuat salah itu wajar 'kan? Ran menatap gadis itu dengan sinis.

"_Yare..yare.._kalian semua jangan meributkan diriku," ucap Kise yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Ran dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

"_Damaru_, Kise," Ran melirik Kise dengan tampang super sadisnya, "Jangan muncul di belakang orang seenaknya!" bentak Ran.

Kise tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ran, "_Gomen_, _gomen_. Kau kaget, ya?"

"_Urusai_!" gadis berambut coklat itu menepis tangan Kise dari kepalanya. Gadis yang berada di depan mereka terlihat kesal, atau mungkin cemburu atas perlakuan Kise kepada Ran.

"Kise-kun, tolong bantu aku ya," pinta gadis itu dengan nada _menggoda_.

Ran sudah gerah ada disitu. Ia tak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka berdua, Kise dan gadis yang sok mengomelinya. Ia menatap Kise dengan malas, "Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Kise," ucapnya sambil hendak berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Chottomatte_!" Kise menarik tangan Ran. Sontak saja Ran jadi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tadi, "_Gomen_, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku harus bersamanya untuk kepentingan kelas kita," Kise tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu. Ingat! Tangannya masih memegang tangan Ran.

Ran membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Aneh sekali rasanya ketika Kise menuruti perintahnya. Biasanya ia _hobby_ untuk kabur dan lebih memilih untuk dimarahi. Tapi sekarang, kok seperti ini? Dan tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Kise menggandeng tangannya! Ran hanya bisa melihat ke arah tangannya yang digandeng Kise dengan bingung. Sedangkan Kise dengan santainya melangkah di koridor sekolah padahal sudah puluhan mata memandang ke arah mereka, Kise dan Ran.

Koridor sekolah yang biasanya nampak sepi kini ramai karena memang sekarang adalah festival sekolah. Hari pertama festival itu berjalan dengan cukup lancar jika saja pada jam satu siang tadi tidak terjadi hujan. Padahal di lapangan lari sekolahnya yang sudah disulap menjadi sekumpulan _boot_ itu ada acara khusus dari tiap-tiap kelas yaitu menjual dagangan andalan untuk mendapatkan uang.

Festival kebudayaan SMA Teiko hanya diadakan tiga hari. Hari pertama yaitu pembukaan dan bazar makanan. Hari kedua lomba kesenian antar kelas. Hari terakhir adalah yang paling seru. Ada parade, acara api unggun, serta pesta kembang api.

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

Ran menghela nafas panjang dari jendela kelasnya yang menghadap ke acara api unggun. Ia melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang didampingi kekasihnya masing-masing. Sedangkan dirinya? Sendirian disini, di dalam kelasnya yang gelap gulita.

Ran sangat tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, hanya saja tinggi badannya yang membuatnya kesulitan mencari kekasih. Seandainya ia dilahirkan sepuluh senti lebih pendek, pasti ia sudah punya kekasih dan berdansa di acara api unggu saat ini.

Ia bertopang dagu. Iri dengan pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba ketika sedang asyik melihat acara api unggun, terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka, "Siapa?" tanya Ran.

"Kise," jawab orang tersebut.

Sial! Kenapa harus dia yang muncul ketika ia ingin menghibur diri? Seharusnya ia pergi ke atap sekolah tadi. Namun apa boleh buat, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Sekarang mereka berdua di dalam kelas yang gelap itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tak bersama kekasihmu?" tanya Ran dengan mata yang masih ke arah api unggun.

"Aku baru saja dari sana," ucap Kise.

Kedutan empat siku langsung tercetak di pelipis gadis bermata _amber_ itu, "Oh begitu," gumam Ran. _'Kenapa kau tak disana saja semalaman? Kenapa harus ke kelas? Dan kenapa pula aku ada disini?'_ batin gadis itu.

Kise menyeringai. Ia beruntung sekali. Padahal niatnya ia hanya ingin mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan di kelas. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, seharusnya sudah dari tadi ia ke kelas, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa tak ikut acara api unggun?"

Dengan cepat Ran menoleh ke arah Kise dan menatapnya dengan kesal, "Kau mau mengejekku, ya?"

Kise tertawa. Hal itu membuat tingkat kekesalan Ran terhadapnya bertambah, "Mana mungkin aku mengejek gadis sekuat dirimu. Bisa-bisa aku babak belur nanti."

Ucapan Kise sangat menusuk hati Ran. Ternyata pemuda yang ada di dekatnya ini sama dengan pemuda yang lain. Menilai dirinya hanya dari penampilannya saja. "Ya, memang. Aku ini gadis kasar, pemarah, suka menyuruh, dan menakutkan. Mana ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku," ucap Ran dengan dingin.

Perlahan Kise mendekati Ran, "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau kau kasar dan menakutkan. Kalau pemarah dan tukang suruh, itu mungkin. Lagipula, bukannya tidak ada yang menyukaimu. Tapi _belum_ ada yang menyukaimu. Percaya akan diri sendiri dan cintailah dirimu, maka orang lain akan mencintaimu pada akhirnya," Kise menasihati gadis itu.

Ran nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Kise. Sangat jarang mendengar Kise mengucapkan kata-kata bijak, "_Arigato_ atas saranmu," balas Ran singkat.

Kise mendengus lalu tersenyum. Gadis yang di depannya ini memang benar-benar unik. Ia tak pernah membuat Kise merasa bosan berada di dekatnya. Gadis yang cerdas serta tegas. Memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi. Ia sangat ditakuti siswa di kelasnya dan sangat dihormati oleh para siswinya. Namun, satu kata dari Kise untuk gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu: menarik.

Gadis itu sangat menarik dan unik. Kise tak pernah bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Yah, salah satu faktornya adalah dirinya yang paling _menonjol_ diantara gadis-gadis di kelasnya dengan tinggi badannya itu. Entah mengapa ia akhir-akhir ini selalu menanti-nantikan waktu ke sekolah. Mungkin karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Ran. Perasaannya menjadi tenang dan dirinya sangat bahagia. Apakah ia telah jatuh hati pada Ran? Dirinya tidak tahu, tapi rasanya menyenangkan!

* * *

_**-Ai Ja Nai?-**_

* * *

_**-Kise X Fuyuki-**_

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

***Damaru**: Diamlah

***Urusai**: Bawel, berisik.

***Wakatta:** Mengerti

***Kaichou:** Ketua

***Chottomatte:** Tunggu dulu

***Yare-yare:** Ya ampun/ sudah, sudah

***Aho:** Bodoh

_._

_Holla_, _minna_-tachi!

Ini fic kedua yang menceritakan Kise dan OC pasangannya

Tapi sepertinya disini KAze membuat Kise menjadi masokis ya, hahaha

Bagaimana?

Senang sekali rasanya ketika hasrat untuk menulis di fandom ini terlaksanakan, walaupun sangat sepi dan tidak seperti fandom lain tempat Kaze nulis

Tapi keunikan karakter yang membuat Kaze semakin tertarik untuk berada disini

Kaze mau kasih _spoiler_ nih

Buat _chapter_ selanjutnya, akan Kaze tampilkan cerita Midorima dan OC pasangannya

(YAY! Akhirnya kekasih tertjintah Kaze muntjul) *tebar bunga* *tiup terompet*

_Yosh_, terus dukung Kaze untuk membuat fic yang lebih seru dan bagus lagi!

_Adios_!


End file.
